O Momento Certo
by Marciaf
Summary: Tradução da fic "El momento propicio", de Petit Nash. "...Emily se surpreendeu ao encontrar os olhos dele fixos nela, e Hotch com a intensidade com que ela o olhava. Então, simplesmente aquele era o momento certo..." - Fic com 3 capitulos.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Estava apaixonada por ele há tanto tempo que nem sabia precisar a quanto, era tão fascinada que simplesmente o mais provável era que seus sentimentos transparecessem em algum momento ou, simplesmente, naquela festa natalina as circunstâncias colaboraram.

Todo o time tinha que comparecer a festa. Era uma espécie de regra. Ainda que nenhum deles estivesse exatamente entusiasmado, não havia desculpas que permitissem escapar desta noite. Vestidos o mais elegantemente possível, os agentes da UAC confraternizaram com os demais do FBI por horas.

Emily não tinha nada especial em mente para esta noite, tentaria aproveitar a festa com sua equipe desejando com todas as forças que acabasse rápido, sem nada para se arrepender. E, mais ou menos, estes eram os planos dos outros também.

JJ, lindíssima num bonito longo azul escuro e acompanhada de Will, ria das brincadeiras de Garcia e Morgan durante os intervalos em que não estava dançando; Reid, pela primeira vez num smoking, depois de sofrer com as piadas de Morgan, desapareceu na multidão sem ninguém saber onde estava; Rossi circulava com um copo na mão; Morgan, quando parou de encher Reid, desamarrou a gravata e se dedicou a dançar e paquerar todas as mulheres do lugar; Garcia, com um espalhafatoso vestido laranja, se entretinha falando de inovações tecnológicas com Kevin, sempre com um olho em Morgan. Assim, Emily e Hotch terminaram se fazendo companhia.

- Quer dançar, Emily? – Hotch perguntou estendendo a mão.

- Claro. – Respondeu ela, aceitando a mão estendida.

Hotch não podia ignorar que sentia algo por Emily. Não tinha como não notar sua inigualável beleza ou de perceber sua graça e inteligência, mas não estava seguro de que o sentia era real. Afinal de contas, estava a muito tempo sozinho, isto podia leva-lo a confundir o que sentia. Hotch não pode evitar pensar nisto enquanto caminhava para a pista de dança de mãos dadas com Emily.

O casal se olhou de frente e se preparou para dançar. O ritmo era suave, Hotch rodeou a cintura dela com suas mãos, e por sua vez Emily colocou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele, moldando perfeitamente um ao corpo do seus corpos, como se fosse o gesto mais natural do mundo.

Moveram-se ao ritmo da musica muito juntos. Juntos e inseparáveis. Juntos e unidos num mundo próprio, sem perceber o final de uma música e o inicio da seguinte.

- Dança muito bem. – Comentou Hotch.

- Posso dizer o mesmo, Hotch. Devo admitir que não o imaginava tão bom dançarino.

- Tem muitas coisas que não sabe sobre mim. – Ele sussurrou no ouvido de Emily e lhe sorriu.

Emily corou no mesmo instante. Era impressão sua, ou ele havia dito aquilo em um tom sedutor? Mas realmente aquela frase sussurrada em seu ouvido soara sedutora, como um convite a aproximar-se e conhecê-lo melhor, conhecer coisas novas e que não imaginava que seu chefe podia saber, coisas que não se contavam numa pista de dança.

Hotch não pode evitar um riso nervoso ao vê-la tão perturbada, mas logo a tomou com mais força nos braços e continuou dançando. Durante uns minutos nenhum deles se olhou, mas finalmente o ritmo da musica e a força de atração fez os dois trocarem olhares. Emily se surpreendeu ao encontrar os olhos dele fixos nela, e Hotch com a intensidade com que ela o olhava. Então, simplesmente aquele era o momento certo.

Um instante, um olhar e sem pensar em mais nada Emily não pode evitar se aproximar ainda mais e unir seus lábios aos dele, sem encontrar nenhuma resistência. Num instante fugaz estavam se beijando suave e timidamente no meio da pista, nada passional ou arrebatado, somente um suave beijo como de conto de fadas e no momento certo.

Logo, ao fim de um segundo que pareceu um dia, ela se separou lentamente dele, com os olhos fechados, o coração acelerado e o sentindo o sabor de seus lábios. Então, veio o reconhecimento de suas ações, porque isto iria vir com certeza.

Emily levantou o olhar e o viu totalmente surpreso, quase atônito. Não havia resistido ao beijo provavelmente porque estava totalmente paralisado pela surpresa. Então, ao se dar conta da expressão dele, não pode evitar se surpreender também. Havia o beijado? A seu chefe? Tinha sido capaz de beijar Aaron Hotchner? Ele ainda não podia falar nada.

Com os olhos muito abertos pela surpresa do que tinha feito, Emily se soltou do parceiro de dança. Sem saber o que dizer, deu a volta e se afastou, perdendo-se rapidamente entre a multidão que dançava a sua volta.

E o momento certo… se foi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

No meio de sua milésima dança, JJ se deu conta que algo estava acontecendo. Pode chamar de intuição feminina ou capacidade intuitiva, o fato é que sentia que algo realmente estava acontecendo e ela queria descobrir o que era. Para sua sorte não teve trabalho para descobrir, só precisou virar a cabeça e a verdade estava diante de seus olhos.

Sua melhor amiga beijava seu chefe no meio da pista de dança. De certo modo não estava surpresa, porque já tinha percebido algo ali. Não precisava ser um analista de perfil para ver os sentimentos de um pelo outro, mas se beijar na frente de todo o FBI não era boa ideia.

JJ decidiu que não deveria interrompê-los, mas estar por perto se as coisas terminassem mal. Separou-se de Will por um momento e prometeu voltar na próxima música, enquanto buscava com o olhar o restante da equipe. Encontrou uma distraída Penélope Garcia, que parecia estar se entediando. Foi até ela.

- Temos um problema.

- Uma festa entediante? – Retrucou uma desinteressada Garcia.

- Não, algo pior. – Sinalizou discretamente para onde Hotch e Emily se encontravam neste momento interrompendo o beijo.

- Não é possível!

Ambas concordaram que eles não podiam agir assim, temendo não serem as únicas a se darem conta do que acontecia. O que aconteceria se Strauss ou outro superior os visse? Em que problemas se meteriam se alguém percebesse o que se passava? Acaso não seria considerada uma falta de profissionalismo?

Porém, antes que qualquer uma das duas pudesse intervir, Emily se foi e Hotch ficou só com expressão confusa. Houve um momento de duvida, em que JJ e Garcia não sabiam o que fazer e foi neste momento que Reid se aproximou delas.

- Viram o que eu vi? Ou estão aqui paradas por coincidência olhando Hotch?

- Suspeito que vimos.

- Que fazemos agora?

- Não sei. – Disse a loira preocupada. – Não sei se devemos interferir.

- Mas não podem se beijar, nem ter um relacionamento deste tipo, porque as regras são claras, dizem especificamente que...

- Nós sabemos Reid. – Interrompeu Garcia. – Não precisa recitar o regulamento. A não ser que tenha uma parte que nos diga o que fazer.

- Sinto, mas não tem.

Durante um momento não disseram nada, apenas se entreolharam. Viram Hotch voltar à mesa e não conseguiram saber o que era feito de Emily. A situação era anormal, e nada fácil. Não podiam simplesmente ignorar, mas não sabiam como intervir. Hotch era seu chefe, afinal.

Enquanto trocavam olhares e sondavam ao seu redor para ver se mais alguém tinha visto a cena, principalmente se este alguém era Strauss ou outro chefe, perderam Hotch de vista.

- Onde ele foi?

- Estará com problemas?

- Devemos procura-lo?

- Que fazemos?

- Vamos nos dividir?

- E se não houve nada?

Houve um momento de pânico geral, onde se deram conta de que não sabiam lidar com a situação, que não bastava Garcia ser um gênio da computação, JJ inteligente e pratica, nem que Reid fosse um gênio. Não sabiam nada da relação de Hotch e Emily, e por um momento não puderam se controlar.

Olharam para todos os lados. Strauss também não estava à vista e temeram o pior. Talvez fosse tarde demais, todo mundo tinha visto e agora estavam com problemas. O pior era a incerteza de não saberem como as coisas estavam.

Antes que começassem a correr atrás de Hotch, Emily, Strauss ou qualquer um que ajudasse a concluírem algo, Rossi se aproximou com um copo na mão e os olhou como se estivesse prestes a bater neles.

- Façam o favor de pararem de parecerem ratinhos nervosos. – Disse com o cenho franzido. – Se alguém não percebeu vocês irão delatar Hotch. Então, chega!

- Você também viu? – Perguntou Reid.

- Claro! – Disse como se fosse natural. – Assim como vocês e muito mais gente, que não deu importância, afinal é uma festa, quase natal, as pessoas bebem e ninguém se importa de verdade se os dois estão namorando. Só vocês. É melhor deixar isto de lado.

- Mas... E se der problema? Se Strauss viu?

- Se acalmem! Strauss não viu nada e ninguém vai lhe dizer nada.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta! Agora voltem para a festa. Sei que ninguém queria estar aqui, mas vamos nos comportar como pessoas normais. JJ, Will esta se aborrecendo sem você. Garcia, Kevin começou a rondar o bar faz alguns minutos. Reid tem uma bela jovem que está de olho em você, convide-a para dançar. Esqueçam-se de Hotch e Emily por um tempo, saberemos de tudo depois.

E sem dar tempo para argumentarem Rossi se foi. JJ suspirou e foi em busca de Will, ao mesmo tempo em que Garcia e Reid também se separavam.

Por um instante, em pontos distintos do lugar, os três procuraram Emily e Hotch com o olhar por uma ultima vez. Logo voltaram ao clima da festa, esperando que tudo terminasse bem.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Uma rápida e sábia decisão tinha levado Emily a sair do salão, deixando tudo para trás. Assustada com seu gesto saiu correndo do salão até ficar sozinha, congelando, num terraço do prédio. Não é que não quisesse beijar Hotch, pelo contrário, apenas não era uma boa hora. Percebia claramente que tinha sido um erro.

Andava nervosamente pelo terraço em seu elegante vestido negro observando os primeiros sinais de neve e com a absoluta certeza de que tinha cometido um imenso erro. Calculou o tempo que levaria para atravessar o salão, chegar até a mesa, pegar suas coisas e fugir sem ser vista. Mesmo que fosse rápida, tinha certeza de algum de seus amigos estaria a postos para lhe interrogar, inclusive o próprio Hotch. Enterrou o rosto nas mãos em desespero.

Quanto a Hotch, este permaneceu quieto, sozinho e surpreso no meio da pista de dança, tentando reconstituir mentalmente o que tinha acontecido. Não demorou a retornar para a mesa, onde não havia ninguém, e se pegou procurando Emily com o olhar.

Localizou os outros membros da equipe, mas não havia rastro de Emily. Tinha sumido completamente. Temendo ter cometido um erro irreparável, que prejudicasse Emily e a si mesmo, saiu a sua procura.

Começara a nevar e ainda assim Emily não se sentia capaz de voltar ao salão e se proteger do frio. Não era capaz de regressar e assumir as conseqüências de seus atos, era cedo demais. Mantinha o olhar fixo em algum ponto invisível do horizonte, pensando no que fazer. E foi assim que ele a encontrou, imóvel e com o olhar distante, quinze minutos mais tarde.

- Não devia estar aqui fora. – Disse ao vê-la. – Vai congelar.

Emily, surpresa e assustada por vê-lo tão próximo, ficou quieta e parada no lugar em que estava. Hotch tirou seu paletó e colocou sobre seus ombros.

- Assim fica muito melhor... – Disse tentando fazê-la sorrir. – A ultima coisa que precisamos nesta noite é que você congele.

Emily voltou-se para olhá-lo e novamente ficou surpresa, ele parecia genuinamente preocupado com ela, talvez por isto fora procurá-la. Emily se sentiu constrangida por tê-lo beijado e fugido como uma adolescente assustada.

- Hotch, sinto muito. – Sussurrou. – Não devia ter feito isto, sei que você e eu... Sei que não pode acontecer, foi errado.

- Está bem, não tem nada que lamentar, Emily. – Disse amável. – Foi algo que quis fazer... algo que sente e eu respeito isto, Em.

Emily voltou a corar e pela primeira vez achou que devia deixar o terraço, pelo frio e pelos sentimentos proibidos que nutria por seu chefe. Não tinha expectativa nenhuma para esta noite, não tinha planejado revelar seus sentimentos e, em todo caso, não esperava nenhuma resposta dele. Assim deu a volta, deixando Hotch para trás, pronta para sair do terraço.

Mas Hotch, que sabia que seria problemático manter um relacionamento com sua subordinada, que tinha um filho pequeno e que ainda não conseguia definir seus sentimentos por ela, achou que seria um imenso erro deixá-la ir.

- Espera, Emily! – Chamou.

- Oh, desculpe. Seu paletó... Quase esqueci. – Ela disse tirando-o dos ombros.

- Não! Não tire. – Voltou a colocá-lo em seus ombros. – Já disse que corre o risco de congelar e se isto acontecer não poderei te convidar para jantar no natal.

Emily parou, olhando-o em silencio por breves segundos, processando suas palavras. Hotch também ficou alguns segundos pensando no significado do que acabara de dizer.

-Isto é um convite? – Perguntou ela depois de alguns segundos.

-Talvez, será se você quiser, Emily.

- Sim, claro, mas... – Ela hesitou ante de continuar. – Pensei que você não sentia... Na verdade o fato de eu sentir algo não significa que você...

- Emily! – Interrompeu suavemente. – Disse que respeitava o que você sente, porque na realidade eu compartilho deste sentimento. Não pode acreditar que eu possa trabalhar com uma mulher incrível como você e não perceber isto? – Sorriu. – Não sei se é uma boa idéia ou se é correto, mas depois que você deixou claro o que sente, estou convencido que devemos tentar. O que acha?

- Isto me parece um ótimo plano. – Respondeu dando-lhe a mão.

- Acho que é um bom momento para irmos. – Sugeriu sorrindo.

Era noite, estavam sozinhos e em silencio. Ele tinha seus olhos presos nela, e ela nele. Nevava, deixando sobre o mundo uma suave e branca capa. Ele se aproximou dela e beijou seus lábios, sedento. E, então, novamente era o momento certo.

**FIM**


End file.
